


Celo

by NaranjaMorada



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, M/M, Masturbation, sex with an animal, wolf - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 08:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaranjaMorada/pseuds/NaranjaMorada
Summary: En el interior de su granero, Lance experimentará de primera mano lo peligroso que es un lobo espacial falto de hembra. [Kosmo/Lance] [One-Shot] [Fic participante en #AcidMotin2019 ]





	Celo

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron: legendary defender y todos sus personajes pertenecen enteramente a sus respectivos autores y son usados aquí con meros fines de entretenimiento. 
> 
> Este fic participa en #AcidMotin2019, en la categoría Bestiality. Por ende, esta historia contiene escenas sexuales entre animales y humanos. Si no te agrada la idea, no sigas leyendo. 
> 
> Es la primera vez que escribo algo de este estilo, así que sepan disculpar de antemano posibles errores. Sin más que añadir, ¡espero que les guste!

Lance sabía que eso estaba mal, muy mal. Pero el perro-lobo-espacial de Keith lo miraba con los ojos húmedos y la mandíbula entreabierta, de donde emergía su lengua, larga y babeante. 

A Kosmo le sucedía algo no tan extraño, pero sí inesperado tomando en cuenta su edad. Keith se lo mandó a Lance ya que, al manejar una granja, debía saber qué hacer. El moreno estaba ordeñando a Kaltenecker cuando, de pronto, apareció el azulino animal a un lado, cosa que le provocó tal sorpresa que acabó cayendo del pequeño banco y tirando el cubo con la leche, que se regó por el suelo. En cuanto se recuperó de la impresión, se incorporó con un codo mirando al lobo que estaba entretenido lamiendo el líquido del suelo, antes de acercarse a Lance. 

—Vaya que me sorprendiste, amigo —bromeó, comenzando a acariciarlo. Este cerró los párpados mientras movía la cola felizmente y, cuando Lance bajó a su cuello, se percató de que traía amarrado un collar al que venía incorporada una especie de cápsula. Lo tomó entre sus manos para apartársela y abrirla, y de ella emergió la imagen holográfica de Keith. 

— ¿Está grabando ya? —preguntó, y la voz de Acxa respondió afirmativamente. Lance ahogó una risa mientras seguía acariciando a Kosmo, quien se acomodó junto a él observando atentamente —. Lance, sé que tenemos tiempo sin hablar, pero espero que estés bien… y necesito un favor. 

Lance escuchó las palabras de Keith: le describió que de un tiempo a la fecha, Kosmo se había comportado de forma rara. Ni él ni las chicas sabían qué le pasaba, se ponía agresivo de la nada mientras, segundos después, lo escuchaba chillar con desesperación mientras rasguñaba cualquier superficie. Lance analizó la situación con cuidado antes de que Keith se despidiera y la grabación fuera detenida, eso hasta esbozar una sonrisa enternecida. 

—Ya sé qué pasa —comenzó a decir, pasando la mano por la cabeza del animal — .Es tu celo, ¿no, Kosmo? 

Evidentemente el can no contestó, pero no había que ser un detective espacial para saber lo que ocurría. Lance se había criado rodeado de animales de granja y mascotas, así que no le parecía extraño que llegara su época de apareamiento y por ello, actuasen “raro”. Lo curioso del asunto era la edad de Kosmo: ya tenía varios años, ¿tendría algo que ver con que era una criatura del espacio, y sus etapas de crecimiento eran distintas a los animales terrestres? Sí, seguramente ésa era la respuesta. 

Pero había un problema: ¿dónde conseguirle a Kosmo una hembra de su especie para aparearse? No creía que Keith, por mucho que quisiera a su canino amigo, volviera a internarse al abismo cuántico para encontrar una. Se quedó pensando mientras Kosmo comenzó a juguetear con los niños, que habían llegado al oír el grito de Lance y se encontraron felices de volver a verlo. 

—Kosmo se quedará con nosotros unos días —comenzó a explicarles Lance, mientras Silvio cerraba un párpado al sentir la lengua del animal en su rostro y Nadia pasaba la mano por el peludo lomo —. Me quedaré en el granero para cuidarlo, está algo... enfermo —añadió: no pensaba revelarles a sus inocentes sobrinos lo que realmente le sucedía al lobo espacial. 

—Aun así, ¿podemos jugar con él? —preguntó la niña, entusiasmada, y Lance sólo sonrió antes de responder que primero debían dejarlo descansar por el largo viaje. Si bien eso decepcionó un poco a los pequeños, al final acabaron por hacerle caso al moreno y lo acompañaron hasta el cobertizo, donde acomodaron fardos de paja para que Kosmo pudiera dormir cómodamente. 

La tarde transcurrió con relativa calma, convirtiéndose rápidamente en noche. Una vez cenó con su familia, Lance se despidió de ellos para dirigirse al granero, donde pensaba acompañar a Kosmo tanto para que no se sintiera solo por la ausencia de Keith, como para vigilarlo: no sabía cómo se comportaba su especie cuando estaba en celo, aunque seguramente sería similar al de cualquier cánido, y no quería ningún “incidente”. Al entrar, se topó con el lobo profundamente dormido, aunque movió la oreja cuando Lance pasó a su lado para dirigirse al fondo del granero, donde había acondicionado hacia bastante tiempo ya, un cuarto pequeño pero confortable. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y acomodó las sábanas de la cama, recostándose mientras observaba en silencio el techo donde lograban filtrarse un par de luces pequeñas, el brillo de estrellas cercanas pero que, sabía bien, estaban a una distancia considerable. Habría que repararlo antes de que lloviera, o al menos eso pensó, porque acabó perdiéndose entre esas luces titilantes y sobre todo, los recuerdos. Pensó en los cada vez más lejanos días cuando era paladín de Voltron, cuando apoyaba a sus amigos a salvar el universo. Y, cómo no, pensó también en Allura. 

Lance suspiró. A pesar de los años que transcurrieron y la certeza de que ella estaba ahí afuera, cuidando del universo que tanto amó, seguía ocurriéndole eso: el recuerdo de Allura se instalaba con fuerza en su mente y pasaba las yemas de los dedos por encima de las marcas alteanas que ella le dejó como una promesa de amor eterno. Sucedió lo mismo en ese momento, con la diferencia de que acabó posando la mano no en su rostro, sino en su entrepierna. Tragó saliva: ¿en qué estaba pensando? Pero sus dedos parecían actuar solos, lo comprobó una vez comenzó a bajarse el pantalón. No, por mucho que la amara eso no era correcto, tocarse pensando en Allura se le hacía algo imperdonable: era como profanar el recuerdo de su único y gran amor. Y aun así, recordar lo brillante de sus ojos, lo bien que se veían sus caderas en el entallado traje de paladín… lo suaves que se sentían sus pechos apretándose contra él cuando lo abrazaba… 

Lance se mordió el labio, alzando la cadera para bajarse hasta los tobillos el pantalón y la ropa interior. Su miembro ya estaba erguido y eso lo avergonzó, por lo que decidió apresurarse y comenzar a bombear la hombría de manera rápida, subiendo y bajando. Perdido ya en el momentáneo placer, hizo la cabeza a un lado y entreabrió la boca, suspirando el nombre de la princesa alteana. Apretó su glande con suavidad mientras se mordía el labio, y no pasó mucho para que eyaculara en un orgasmo calmado, reconfortante y sobre todo silencioso: con tanta gente viviendo en la granja, se había tenido que acostumbrar a eso a pesar de la distancia entre la casa principal y el granero. Se dejó caer en la cama mientras su respiración se calmaba, y fue entonces cuando Kosmo apareció: un simple parpadeo y lo tuvo junto a él, sobre la cama, mirándolo con esos brillantes ojos amarillos. Lance soltó un grito. 

— ¡K-Kosmo, vete de aquí! —atinó a decir, casi balbuceante: a pesar de que era un animal, que lo hubiese encontrado en un momento como ese resultaba tremendamente vergonzoso. A Lance no se le ocurrió nada mejor que hacerse a un lado, dándole la espalda para ocultar su semidesnudo cuerpo... o al menos lo intentó, porque acabó quedándose completamente quieto al sentir la lengua de Kosmo pasar justo en medio de sus glúteos. 

Un escalofrío bajó por su columna vertebral, mientras la fría nariz del cánido se acomodaba entre sus testículos. Un lengüetazo rápido por encima de estos provocó que se llevara la mano a la boca para ahogar el quejido de sorpresa que quiso emerger. 

—O-oye, espe… —pidió, aunque realmente sería inútil “razonar” con un ser no sólo de otra especie, sino de otro planeta. Debía moverse, ser más rápido que el animal, alzándose un poco aunque no con la velocidad suficiente para apartarse de Kosmo, quien ahora tuvo una mejor vista de su trasero. Apenas y se iba a incorporar de la cama cuando la larga lengua del lobo se posó encima de su ano y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lance soltó un audible gemido. 

A pesar de su urgencia inicial por apartarse, se había quedado completamente quieto, paralizado por la impresión: jamás en la vida se le había ocurrido estimular esa zona, por mero tabú, y ahora tenía a ese animal primero olfateando sus genitales y después subiendo el hocico hasta su entrada para lamerla… y no se detenía: los lengüetazos comenzaron a ser constantes, después de todo los cánidos se comportaban de esa manera. Quizá Kosmo se sintió atraído hacia el aroma de Lance al haberse masturbado, sonaba como una explicación coherente y maldijo mentalmente su pasada acción. El moreno sintió cómo las piernas le temblaban de manera incontrolable, amenazando con ya no poder sostenerlo. Sentía también como su entrada se contraía en cada lamida, al igual que sus testículos que ya estaban húmedos por la saliva de Kosmo, y una nueva erección comenzó a surgir. Se mordió el labio inferior suplicando porque todo terminara y pensando en que no era otra cosa que un enfermo por sentirse excitado en un momento así. Rogó por un orgasmo rápido y, de pronto, Kosmo se apartó: Lance no hizo el ademán de incorporarse, estaba tan agitado que primero debía tomar un poco de aire. Pero tal pensamiento desapareció de su cabeza cuando sintió el peso del animal encima de su cuerpo. Pudo escuchar a Kosmo resoplar mientras sus patas delanteras se aferraban a sus caderas, y acto seguido se hizo hacia delante cuando el animal comenzó a moverse contra él. ¿De verdad estaba pasando eso? ¿Kosmo en serio quería...? 

Lance miró hacia abajo, en el espacio que dejaban sus piernas abiertas, y lo que vio le hizo palidecer: el miembro del lobo había emergido de su capucha y se mostraba largo y grueso, de un intenso tono rojo que contrastaba con el pelaje azulino del animal. El moreno tuvo el impulso de apartarse, pero la urgencia de Kosmo se lo impidió, más cuando sintió la punta de su verga frotarse insistentemente contra su entrada: era evidente que intentaba penetrarlo, pero no atinaba al lugar indicado. Negó con la cabeza, desesperado. 

—¡K-Kosmo, no, detente ahora mismo! —exigió, o al menos quiso hacerlo: sonaba más a una súplica mal pronunciada. Claro que el animal hizo orejas sordas, porque lo segundo que sintió fue cómo el pene se abría paso en sus entrañas. Lance no pudo ahogar el grito que salió de su garganta, menos cuando Kosmo, guiado por el instinto, se acomodó contra su cuerpo para que su verga quedara en el punto correcto. Colocó la cabeza cerca del hombro de Lance mientras éste lo escuchaba resoplar, con la lengua rosácea fuera de su hocico y un hilo de saliva caliente descendió por su nuca. 

Lance hizo el esfuerzo de que sus piernas continuaran sosteniéndolo a pesar del peso extra que tenía encima, pero las garras de Kosmo se le adelantaron y se aferraron con firmeza a su piel, causándole un dolor atroz. Sin embargo, ya no pudo pensar cuando el animal tomó impulso para comenzar a embestirlo: el largo miembro topó en lo más hondo de su ano, sin esperar a que se relajara, y atinó nada más a aferrarse con desesperación a las sabanas de la cama. Escuchaba cómo el animal, encima de su cuerpo, gruñía mientras seguía montándolo a un ritmo ansioso, salvaje. Dentro, su pene palpitaba y se frotaba contra sus paredes anales de tal modo que la cabeza de Lance estaba prácticamente en blanco, mientras de su boca emergían gimoteos de dolor que fueron derivando en otros que no supo interpretar. No, no era placer, era pura fisiología… o eso quería pensar. De nada valía ponerse a reflexionar cuando un lobo espacial macho y en celo, lo penetraba de tal modo que sus testículos azotaban contra su trasero con fuerza tal que, estaba seguro, se los dejaría marcados. 

Si bien se mantuvo a cuatro patas, su cuerpo se puso flojo: se movía de atrás hacia adelante al ritmo de Kosmo, quien llevaba la batuta en ese “apareamiento”. La boca de Lance estaba entreabierta, dejando salir un hilo de saliva por la comisura de sus labios mientras el lobo seguía moviéndose frenéticamente contra él, el pene taladrando sus entrañas de manera ruda y violenta, digna de un animal de su contextura. Y lo peor era que no descendía el ritmo ni un poco: Kosmo parecía desesperado por empalarlo y depositar su semilla en lo más profundo, como si su cuerpo y más aún, su instinto, le dictara que debía hacerlo así para la perpetuidad de su especie. Cosa que, claro, no lograría al fornicar con un humano y sobre todo, con otro macho, pero en ese momento de frenesí daba exactamente igual. 

De pronto, Lance sintió como algo comenzó a crecer dentro de él. Abrió los ojos de par en par, recordando: cuando los perros (la especie que en ese momento se le hacía más cercana a Kosmo) terminaban, ellos... oh, no, ya sabía lo que le esperaba. Hizo un último ademán de intentar apartarse, esfuerzo que desde luego resultó vano, más aún cuando aquello, algo parecido a una bola, aumentaba de tamaño. Atinó a apretar los párpados y morder con fuerza las sábanas para callar su grito, y fue cuestión de segundos cuando Kosmo dio una última estocada antes de estallar en lo más profundo de sus entrañas. Ahora sí, Lance ya no pudo mantener ni la cordura ni el equilibrio: primeramente dejó salir un grito agudo mientras su hombría expulsaba un caliente chorro de semen, en un orgasmo tan intenso como jamás había experimentado. Una vez se vació, de igual modo se dejó caer, débil, en la cama. Kosmo se mantuvo quieto unos segundos hasta que, sin ninguna pizca de consideración, se giró, dejando la cola pegada al maltrecho ano de Lance, quien se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior: se habían quedado abotonados, por si el acto no fuera lo suficientemente vergonzoso. No conforme con eso, Kosmo comenzó a moverse para liberarse, haciendo que Lance soltara un nuevo gemido de dolor. 

—No te… muevas… —alcanzó a decir en un suspiro. Temió que Kosmo usara sus habilidades para viajar hasta otro sitio y lo llevara consigo, pero milagrosamente no pasó y pudo quedarse descansando un rato más, al menos hasta que el nudo comenzó a deshincharse, tiempo bastante considerable que le sirvió para normalizar su respiración luego del acto. No era sólo el dolor de estar “pegado” a Kosmo, sino que también las caderas le ardían debido a los rasguños del lobo, y sus paredes anales latían de tal modo que, estaba seguro, no podría sentarse en varios días. Además, sentía la humedad de la sangre deslizándose por la piel lastimada, cayendo a la cama en gotas rojizas que no saldrían tan fácilmente durante el lavado. Y, a pesar de todo, Lance suspiró para darse valor y, sujetándose del borde de la cama, jaló hacia el lado contrario mientras Kosmo hacia lo mismo, liberándose de la hinchazón de forma tan brusca que Lance temió caer al suelo. Dejó salir un nuevo grito aunque poco después suspiró de alivio, al menos hasta sentir cómo bajaban por entre sus muslos chorros y chorros de espeso semen. Como pudo, llevó la temblorosa mano hasta su trasero, tanteando su entrada adolorida y palpitante: apartó los dedos rápidamente al tocar los bordes considerablemente agrandados y lastimados, húmedos aún de la semilla del can quien ahora estaba en el suelo lamiendo su propio pene con toda calma, para limpiarlo. Lance ya no pudo pensar en nada más: cayó, ahora sí inconsciente. Kosmo, al notarlo, se acercó a él para olfatearlo antes de acurrucarse a su lado y también comenzar a dormir. 

II 

A la mañana siguiente, después del desayuno, Lance recibió una llamada de Keith. Su rostro apareció en la pantalla y, al verlo, Kosmo movió la cola de un lado a otro, felizmente. Keith le dedicó una sonrisa a su amigo antes de mirar a Lance y comenzar a hablar: 

—Oye, de verdad te agradezco por cuidar a Kosmo. Espero que no te haya causado muchas molestias. 

Lance negó con la cabeza, sonriendo un poco. 

—Claro que no, es un buen chico —afirmó. Posó la mano en la cabeza del can y lo acarició suavemente. Sin embargo, se quedó en silencio unos momentos, como dudando de lo que iba a decir a continuación: —…Pero creo que debería quedarse un par de semanas más aquí, para reposar bien. ¿No hay problema? 

Keith parpadeó antes de encogerse de hombros. 

—Oh, no, ninguno —dijo. Iba a añadir algo más cuando una voz al otro lado de la línea le provocó una mueca. Aquello hizo a Lance reír: no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, Keith seguía teniendo problemas para trabajar en equipo, habría cosas que no cambiarían nunca y eso lo alegraba de cierto modo —. Entonces te lo encargo, ¿bien? Gracias de verdad —añadió el de cabello negro, despidiéndose rápidamente y cortando la llamada. Lance tardó unos segundos en volver a hablar, con la mano aún puesta entre el pelaje oscuro. 

—…No te preocupes —dijo luego de un rato, a la nada. No sabía cuánto tiempo duraría el celo de Kosmo, ¿días? ¿semanas? Era irresponsable devolverlo con su dueño así nada más, sin ninguna clase de vigilancia. Lance volteó a verlo: sabía que eso estaba mal, muy mal. Pero el perro-lobo-espacial de Keith lo miraba con los ojos húmedos y la mandíbula entreabierta, de donde emergía su lengua, larga y babeante... 

Segundos después, Kosmo empezó a lamer su mano.

**Author's Note:**

> Al final, la K en Klance es por Kosmo ;) (???) de hecho por eso le dejé la K en lugar de escribirlo como "Cosmo", en mi mente sonaba bien orz
> 
> Me uní al reto en esta categoría por solidaridad fanfickera(?), pero debo admitir que me costó muchísimo trabajo poder escribirlo, tanto porque nunca había escrito un lemon de este estilo, como porque las referencias literarias que busqué no me parecían del todo buenas. Así que realmente no estoy muy conforme del resultado (aunque una parte de mí se siente bien de haber escrito algo fuera de la zona de confort), sin embargo, espero que les haya gustado y de ser así, dejen un comentario (aunque sea insultándome por enferma lol). Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
